


young god

by disorderedorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, F/M, Modern AU, No Age Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boot grinding, mentioned somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder
Summary: all you meant to do was finish your essay. and then Kylo needed you.





	young god

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Force Friday y'all

Your phone dings twice in rapid succession, vibrating wildly on your desk. You’re tempted to answer it, but you lower your head and return to typing the last two pages of your midterm essay. You’ve been up since seven in the morning trying to outline and type it out, but until around four in the afternoon, nothing sounded right. You wish that your English Lit professor had lowered the page requirement to twelve, but thanks to nearly half your class failing the last quiz she gave you, you were now trying your hardest to finish the required sixteen page minimum essay assigned to you a week and a half ago. And it hasn’t helped that you decided to put it off until two days before it’s due, and now you’re wondering how annoying it’ll be to edit.

 

Your phone dings three more times, and you’re tempted to turn the offending thing off until you’re absolutely done with your essay, but you figure it’s just your group text. Still, you can’t help but wonder if maybe it’s someone else, wanting to talk to you on this gloomy October night. The ding sounds again, and impulsively, you toss your pillow at your desk, knocking your phone, your pencil cup, an empty can of Starbucks, and several crumpled-up pieces of notebook paper to the floor. With an irritated groan, you swing your legs off the bed and set your laptop aside to pick up the mess on the floor. It’s bad enough that you haven’t gotten the chance to do your laundry in a little over a week due to the fact that all the washers seem to be in use when you go down, the last thing you need is trash mixed in with that mess.

 

As you gather your pencils and pens and highlighters back into their little cup, your phone screen lights up yet again with another text.

 

_[Kylo]: bored_

_[Kylo]: come over_

_[Kylo]: wanna taste you again_

_[Kylo]:I’ll let you sit on my face if you spend the night this time_

_[Kylo]: please Little One_

_[Kylo]: daddy needs to see you_

 

Involuntarily, you feel your heart skip a beat as you read your messages. You never would have guessed that the resident bad boy of your entire university would be texting _you_ , of all people, on a Friday night. The man drove a Lexus and rode a Harley around campus, for god’s sake. You figured he’d be out partying or in the city or somewhere that wasn’t on campus. Still, you wondered if maybe he was doing the same thing you were doing, since he was in your English Lit class, too. Your cheeks feel hot as you remember your hookup that happened not even two weeks ago, at one of the frat parties after the football game Friday night. They were always huge and usually had to have police intervention, since your university was one of the biggest in the country and known for their sports teams, which is why you usually never attended them. That time, however, you’d been bribed to go by a friend, and you’d run into Kylo by the beer keg.

 

Before that night, you’d never spoken to him before, not even in class, but he’d looked at you like he wanted to eat you before having the manners to strike up a conversation. He looked severely out of place in his all black ensemble and tattoo sleeves twining up his arms, his messy black waves of hair all but hiding his eyes. At six feet, eight inches tall, he towered over most of the guys on campus, and even some of the football players themselves. He seemed bigger, too, but maybe that was just part of his personality, which struck you as sort of the ‘take no prisoners’ and ‘attack first, ask questions later’ type of thing.

 

He’d backed you into the makeshift bar, run his huge hands up and down your thighs, and sweet talked you until he was practically dragging you out of the house and into his black Lexus parked about a block away. His mother was a state senator and his father had been rumored to deal in some illegal trading businesses, so it was no surprise to you that he had such a nice car. He’d barely been able to keep his hands off you while he was driving, and when you’d finally gotten him to focus on the road, he had one hand down your panties and three fingers in your cunt, his thumb rubbing your clit as he murmured the filthiest things while he navigated the car down the rows and rows of student housing, pulling up to the last house on the street. He’d no sooner parked and turned the car off that he turned all of his attention on you and forced you to cum messily all over his passenger side seat.

 

The night was a blur, the most you remembered was Kylo laying between your legs and eating you out for what seemed like years, before pounding you from behind into his mattress while pulling your hair and making you scream his name. He’d driven you home, dressed in one of his sweatshirts, and sent you inside after putting his number in your phone.

  
And now, as you’re faced with the opportunity for a repeat encounter, you quickly gather up the rest of your spilled belongings and kick your laundry into a corner. You glance at your laptop still sitting on the bed before grabbing your phone and unlocking it, purposely ignoring Kylo’s texts to message his cousin.

 

 _Your cousin wants me to come over_ , you type, deciding to leave out the details of what he wants for now.

 

 _He’s bored,_ Rey types back. _If you’re busy, don’t indulge him._  

 

It kills you to lie, but you type back, _No, I’m not busy right now._

 

 _Still_ , she texts back. _You don’t have to reply to him if you don’t want to. I’ll warn you though, he won’t leave you alone if you don’t reply. One of his exes told me about it and I doubt he’s changed since then._

 

You try and ignore the bit about his ex, though you have no reason to really be jealous. _What’s he doing right now?_  
_  
_

 

_I don’t know, he’s probably smoking weed in his room. He can wait if you’re busy, it won’t kill him._

 

You’ve always wondered what exactly happened between them that made Rey hate her cousin so much and Kylo never even mention that side of his family, and despite being close to Rey since the beginning of the year, you never thought it was your place to ask. You thank her before you stare at the little red notification for six new texts before you open Kylo’s text messages to reply.

 

 _I’m busy right now_ , you type.

 

His reply is almost immediate. _are you really? or are you just saying that_

 

 _Yes, I am_ , you reply.

 

 _no, you’re not_ , he sends back, and while you’re still tempted by his offer, you just want one more hour to finish your paper for the night.

 

 _I need an hour to finish my paper, and then I’ll be free, okay?_ you reply.

 

_I’ll be over in thirty minutes. I want you in that little black thong you were wearing when I fucked you the first time and I want you wet for me. understand?_

 

You suck in a breath at his response, surprised he can be as bold as he is via text. _If I do, what do I get?_

 

 _I can fuck you so hard you’ll still feel it on wednesday,_ he replies. You’re about to respond when you see the three little grey dots pop up again, so you let him finish his thread of thought.

 

_[Kylo]: I need to be inside you again little one_

_you have no idea_

_I miss your sweet little pussy around my cock_

_I’ve gotten off thinking about you this entire week_

 

You cross your legs uncomfortably, but you text back, _Fifteen minutes. I need a minute to get ready._

 

You’re almost expecting him to send you a picture of himself in bed jerking off, but all you get is the little notification that he’s read your message. Luckily, you’re still wearing makeup from earlier, since you decided to practice a bit before you sat down to take another shot at your essay. You fluff your hair a bit after taking it down from its bun, and kick the pile of clothes under your bed. After a bit of digging in your drawer, you find the black lace thong that Kylo wants, along with the matching unlined bra. You’re a little embarrassed about it, since you impulsively  bought it online after failing a bigger test back in September.

 

You slip out of your lounge clothes and slip into the lingerie before digging Kylo’s hoodie out of your closet and pulling out the one pair of black thigh-highs you bought in the same online impulse haul. You’re glad your roommate always goes home every weekend after her classes end in the afternoon Friday, since you doubt she’d be too pleased with Kylo’s presence. You wish you could clean her side of the room, too, since it’s a little messy, but you’re not about to go and touch her things since she doesn’t do the same to you. It’s a little frightening to you how much you’re really anticipating Kylo’s arrival, since you don’t really even know him that well.

 

As you shut your laptop and pull the blankets over your pillows, there’s a knock at the door that makes you jump. Slowly, you cross your room and open the door to reveal Kylo, dressed in his usual all black, leaning against the frame of the door. He purrs when he sees you, and he reaches down to catch your chin in his hand and stroke your lips with his thumb. You feel about four inches tall as he looks you over, and there’s no missing the slight narrowing of his eyes when he meets your gaze again.

 

“You didn’t listen to me, Little One,” he says darkly.

 

“Yes, I did,” you say, your voice just above a whisper as you pull his hoodie off. The look in his eyes now is predatory, almost possessive as he steps inside, forcing you to take several steps back.

 

“On the bed,” he growls, and with a kick, the door slams shut behind him. “Now.”

 

You stumble a little as you step backwards again, but manage to get onto the bed and wait as he looks you over again. He’s smirking, looking like sex and sin and pure sensuality in every little movement. He kicks off his heavy black boots, followed by his belt and socks. He shrugs his heavy black leather jacket off, and with one fluid motion, he pulls off his tattered black T-shirt, leaving him in dangerously tight, distressed black jeans and nothing else. He smirks, running a hand through his messy hair and expertly unfastening his pants with one hand.

 

You’re expecting him to crawl between your legs first, but instead, he gets his hands on your waist and flips you onto your stomach, and you feel the bed dip as he settles behind you. He pulls you up against him so you’re kneeling between his thighs, running his hands run up and down your sides, caressing and stroking gently. He cups your breasts through your flimsy bra, playing with the straps before lowering his head to your neck and sinking his teeth into the delicate skin there. It stings, and it’s just beginning to hurt when he kisses there instead, running his tongue over the bite.

 

“I bet this wasn’t what you had in mind for your Friday, was it?” he whispers, his voice almost gentle. “Me in your room, my hands all over you, your cute little cunt soaked for me. I think we should make this a recurring thing, don’t you?”

 

“I had a paper to do,” you whimper as he snaps your bra strap. He closes his teeth over another part of your neck, sucking softly, his soft, thick lashes ticking against your skin.

 

“So you lied to me?” he asks, sounding amused. “Hm, maybe I should let you finish that. I know how much that grade means to you.”  
  
You moan when you feel his hand slide into your panties, two of his fingers rubbing your clit firmly. He purrs, biting yet another mark onto your neck. You grab his hand, trying in vain to slow him down, but he’s much stronger than you are and he growls when he feels you pull. You relent, and Kylo’s growl becomes a deep purr as he nuzzles your neck, rubs your clit more firmly with his fingers.

 

“No, Daddy, I don’t want to finish it,” you whimper, and he slides his middle finger into your cunt, making you moan at the sudden intrusion. He grazes his teeth over your neck, until he bites down on your ear, pulling gently before letting go. His other hand leaves your breast, sliding back and up until he’s got it wrapped around the back of your neck again, squeezing a little.

 

“I want to see you,” he whispers as he slides his fingers out of you, causing you to moan needily in protest. “I want to see what you look like when you’re cumming around my cock. Understand?”

 

You manage a nod before he lets you go, and obediently, you turn over so he can look down at you. Your panties are soaked, your hair a mess, your eyes hazy as you watch him climb off the bed to remove the last of his clothes. He does, slowly, teasing you, and he stops when he’s down to his black boxer briefs, touching himself, keeping his eyes locked on you. You squirm a little, make a needy noise somewhere in the back of your throat, begging him to come back to you.

 

Finally, he slides his underwear off, and his cock curves up just slightly, almost proud, towards his toned stomach. He smirks as he crawls up the bed towards you, lowering himself over you so you can feel the hot, thick length of his cock against you. He pulls the gusset of your thong aside and rubs the head of his cock against your folds, soaking them in your wetness, before sliding his entire length along your cunt, drenching himself in your arousal. Every time the head of his cock catches on your clit, you whine, wishing he’d fuck you already.

 

“Tell me what you want, Little One,” he says, sliding the head of his cock into you before withdrawing again. “I want to hear you say it.”  


“Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me wide open on your big cock, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk and cum in my tight little cunt, I’m on the pill, I want you to make me cum so everyone in the building knows who I belong to, please, Daddy, I need it—”

 

“Then why didn’t you just say so?” he asks, and he slides into you all at once, his long, thick cock dragging deliciously along your walls until his hips are flush with yours. His hands grip your thighs, pushing your legs higher and higher until he’s holding them with one arm and rubbing your clit viciously with his free hand as he kneels before you. You’re unable to stay quiet as his cock grinds against your cervix with each thrust, and your moans and whines get even louder when he pinches your clit.

 

“ _Cum now_ ,” he growls. “ _I want to feel your slutty little pussy twitching around me._ ”

 

Your orgasm hits you like a hit to the stomach, taking your breath away as a wave of heat washes over you as you drench Kylo’s cock in your cum. He doesn’t relent for a moment, rubbing your clit even harder, building you up to a second orgasm as he fucks you. You cum a second time, this orgasm sharper and almost uncomfortable. Kylo’s growls become louder as he feels you tighten around him again, and there’s less than a second between when he takes his thumb away from your clit that he starts spanking your cunt. The feeling is new and unbearably intense, the strikes against your clit making you impossibly wetter around him.

 

With each thrust, there’s a filthy, sloppy wet noise that you would be embarrassed by if Kylo wasn’t giving you the best night of your life. His hair is damp with sweat, his teeth bared as his hips meet yours over and over. The next strike on your clit makes you tighten up involuntarily, and Kylo’s growl that follows is purely animalistic.

 

“Daddy’s ready to cum, Little One,” he snarls. “Are you going to be good for me and take my cum in your tight little cunt?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, I want it, please, please cum in me—”

 

Your whimpers are cut short as you feel Kylo’s cock twitch inside you, and as Kylo growls, deeply and lowly, warmth floods your cunt, quickly overflowing around his cock and dripping onto your bed. You whine, clenching around him in an attempt to keep it inside you, but Kylo smirks and swipes a finger through the cum spilled on your blankets and rubs it over your leaking cunt as he slowly slides out, adjusting the gusset of your thong over the mess. You whimper when you feel his cum soaking the flimsy fabric, but you hardly have time to worry about it as Kylo beckons you to him, licking his lips as he nods at you to kneel. He offers his cock to you, and you don’t have to be told to clean him off.

 

You’re sure you won’t be able to take all of him in your mouth, but Kylo grabs the back of your head, growling when you try and hold his hips.

 

“No hands, Little One,” he warns. “I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth, and then you’re going to bend over your little bed for me so I can fuck you again.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you whimper, and you only have a moment to catch your breath as he begins fucking your mouth, leaving you to grind on the toe of his boot, abandoned on the floor. He smirks down at you, strokes your hair almost lovingly.

 

“If you’re going to rub your filthy cunt on my boot, you’d better cum,” he says. You try to nod, but he returns to fucking your mouth, your movement limited only to your hips, grinding down against the leather of his boot. You cum quickly, the seam rubbing your clit perfectly through the lace of your panties, and when you feel wetness underneath you, you know you’ve made a mess of his shoe and yourself.

 

Kylo pulls you all the way down, forcing his cock down your throat until you’re practically forced to swallow around it as he cums with a groan, your nose pressed to his groin as he strokes your hair. You feel the wetness of his cum down your throat as you whine. He’s only finished cumming the second time that he pulls out of your mouth, pulling you to your feet. He looks down at you, that same smirk on his face as he rubs a finger across your lower lip.

 

“Over the bed, Little One,” he says, and you obey, crossing your wrists behind your back for him to hold. He purrs in satisfaction as he takes both your wrists in one hand, pulling your thong down with the other, just to below your ass, effectively trapping your legs. His hand then tangles in your hair, making your back arch as he sinks into you from behind, letting you feel all of him in your cunt.

 

“Do you like this, Little One?” he asks as his hips meet yours over and over, his cock feeling massive inside you in this position as it splits you wide open. 

 

“Do you like Daddy fucking your wet little cunt until that’s all you can think of? Do you like making a mess of my boots while you suck me off? Do you like being bent over the bed like a slut while I fuck you?”  


“I love it, Daddy, please, I want you to cum in me, please!” you shriek, and Kylo hums thoughtfully.

 

“You want me to cum first? What about your greedy little cunt, doesn’t it want to cum around my cock first?”

“No, Daddy, I want you to cum first, I need your cum in me,” you moan as Kylo’s grip in your hair tightens.

 

He doesn’t answer, simply thrusts into you one, two, three more times before he cums hard with a snarl, grinding his hips against you, trying to force his cock deeper. His breaths are heavy, and slowly, he pulls out of you, letting his cum leak from your cunt into your panties. He admires you for a moment before guiding you to the edge of the bed, kneeling before you as he fits three fingers into you all at once, rubbing his thumb over your clit. You’re still sensitive from your last three orgasms, so the pressure and friction makes you whine uncomfortably.

 

Kylo is unforgiving as he curls his fingers inside you, rubs his thumb over your clit, slick with his cum, and your fourth orgasm hits you hard, exhausting what little energy you had left. You cunt contracts, and soon, you feel wetness leaking out of you onto Kylo’s fingers and into his hand. You fall back onto your bed, completely exhausted, but you manage to keep your eyes open to watch Kylo lick his cum and yours from his hand. He purrs when he sees you watching, taking a moment to suck and lick his fingers lasciviously.

 

“Should I come back later?” he asks as he begins to redress. He’s still wearing his shit-eating grin and his pupils are still dilated, the black almost entirely encompassing the brown of his irises.

 

“Even if I’m not awake?” you ask, and then shiver at the idea of Kylo fucking you while you’re still asleep.

 

“ _Especially_ then,” he purrs. “Would you let me do that?”  


“Of course,” you say, though you doubt you’d say the same thing if it were anyone else asking.

 

Kylo finishes dressing, sliding his feet into his boots and putting his jacket back on, running a hand through his damp hair before bending down to kiss one of the marks on your neck.

 

“Then I’ll see you later, Little One.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my present to all of you for Force Friday! I hope you liked it, I've definitely been inspired by some discussions with some dear friends (and they know who they are, this is for them). I have also opened an exclusively writing blog on tumblr at [disorderedorder](https://disorderedorder.tumblr.com), so if you'd like to follow me there instead of my main, feel free! please leave me a comment or a kudo if you liked this, it helps me in ways you don't even know! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
